This invention relates to an article packing system and is in particular concerned with an apparatus for maintaining constant the weight of packages containing stacked articles and is of the type which has a scale and at least two devices which form successive stacks from a series of successively conveyed, disc-like articles, such as cookies or the like. The stacks, whose length is adjustable, are thereafter advanced to a packing machine.
In apparatuses of the above-outlined type it has been conventional to arrange the scale downstream of the packing machine for weighing the finished packages. The varying weight of the packages caused, for example, by uncontrollable changes in the baking conditions of, for example, cookies is periodically checked by an attendant. In case of deviations between an actual weight and a desired weight, the length of the stack is accordingly shortened or lengthened. Such an operation, however, requires a substantial input of labor. If a minimum package weight has to be guaranteed, it is necessary to adjust the stack length to a desired weight value which exceeds the guaranteed weight, for example, by 5%. Weight errors in the packaging material are thus inherently included in such a procedure.